


Dance the Night (and pain) Away

by Heliocentric



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliocentric/pseuds/Heliocentric
Summary: You're off to an undercover mission with Connor.





	Dance the Night (and pain) Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunAurum09](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LunAurum09).



_Ugh. This dress was far too tight_.

You were currently on your way to Krisha Dubois' mansion for an undercover mission. She was holding a party and your primary target was one of the attendees of the said event.

You weren't going alone, though.

On the driver's seat was Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife. Dressed in an all-black suit with a blue necktie to match your dress. His brown locks styled so that it looks curly and not his [common hairstyle]. His soft but calculating eyes carefully scanning the dark pathway outside.

_Damn, this Krisha sure likes to party in hidden places._

But not long after, thank the heavens, you both see a building guarded by two, strong-looking men whom you assumed to be the bodyguards of the area.

"We're here."

Connor was the first one to get out of the car, rushing towards your side to open the door for you. You mutter a hushed 'thank you' while averting your eyes from his. He held out a hand to help you out which you took without hesitation and went off to the party. Upon nearing the entrance, you suddenly felt a little bit nervous. The men guarding it were not so subtly checking you out.

"Detective, your stress levels have gone higher than the average. Is there something bothering you?," Connor asked you.

"A-ah, it's nothing. I just suddenly felt nervous since our target is one of the biggest Red Ice dealer in Detroit. We don't know what he's capable of," You responded with a lie, ending with a soft sigh.

Connor knew better than that. The lustful gazes of the guards were left unnoticed by him, and it filled him with so much rage to see his girlfriend being checked out like a piece of meat.

Still, he kept his composure.

"I know it would not do much, but would you like to hold my hand? Physical contact is one way to calm a person down," Connor inquired.

You didn't even hesitate. You gladly took his offer and held his hand.

"Invitation, please."

You and Connor showed your invitation, and the both of you received a quick nod before letting you inside the building.

The party was nothing too formal, but nothing too wild. You kept your eyes peeled for any suspicious people, but your focused face was wiped off when a voice spoke through your concealed earpiece.

"Change of plans. The suspect will not attend the party."

You didn't know what to feel.

All of the effort spent, wasted because your suspect had last minute plans.

You sighed softly. But your thoughts were cut short when Connor's hand squeezed yours, his never leaving yours up until now.

"We've gone too far just to leave like that. Why not enjoy the party instead?" Connor asked you, voice slightly louder because of the crowd's noise.

You thought for a while.

"Hm. Yeah. Yeah, let's do that."

The both of you went around the place, exploring every crevice.

Then you found this small, dimly-lit garden just outside the building.

God, your feet were so damn sore from all the walking you and Connor did.

You sat by the nearest seat and let out a sigh of relief.

"Freaking finally. Sigh, I knew I should've worn those flats instead."

Connor looked at you worryingly.

"(Y/N), it seems that you are experiencing Metatarsalgia. This causes pain and inflammation in the ball of your foot. Ill-fitting shoes are the usual cause. I advise that we stay here for the remainder of the party to rest," Connor spoke softly.

You just smiled in reply motioned for him to sit down. He kindly refuses, and stands right in front of you instead.

"You look nice today."

A blue blush appears on his face, along with his LED flashing a bright red before turning into yellow and finally blue after a few seconds.

"So, you mean I don't look nice everyday?" You reply, jokingly of course.

Instead of him freaking out like you'd expected him to do, he cupped your cheek forcing you to look at his piercing eyes. It was your time to blush now.

"You always look nice, love."

You averted your eyes and fumbled with your fingers, a mannerism that you do when you're embarrassed. Connor lets out a soft laugh before landing a kiss on your forehead.

Even if you're outside, you can still hear the music from the party. This time, you hear a slow song play.

"Wanna dance?" You asked Connor with a pleading look.

You've always wanted to do this. For so long. Connor seems reluctant about it, though.

"But your feet are still hurting. I advise you to rest to prevent any more injuries."

"Aww, but it's just one dance! I won't die because of a simple injury like this. Can you even call this an injury?" Just one dance! Please? For me?" You replied with a whine, giving your biggest puppy eyes to Connor.

Connor sighed heavily. The both of you know that Connor cannot resist your puppy dog eyes. He held out a hand, just like what he did when you were going out of the car.

Standing up, you feel your feet hurt from the pressure but you paid no mind to it. Your focus was only on the music and Connor.

_Connor._

_It's just you and Connor._

_Dancing slowly to the tune._

_Under the bright moon shining above._

You closed your eyes, leaning your head against his shoulders.

Following his calculated steps, you danced the night away.

_"I love you so much, Connor."_   
_"I love you too, my sunshine."_


End file.
